


Merchandise

by lea_hazel



Series: The Avatar Deal [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Gunnerkrigg Court
Genre: Action Figures, Characters Being Fans, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Community: purimgifts, Friendship, Gen, Metafandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/lea_hazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't always get what you want, unless Kat finds it for you on the internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merchandise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/gifts).



“Bah!” exclaimed Reynardine, throwing his plush paws in the air.  
Kat leaned over his chair and scrutinized the screen he was glaring at with rapidly increasing rancor. “What do you have to do on the computer, anyway?”  
“Nothing!” he said forcefully and, transforming into his full-sized wolf form, stalked out of the room.  
Annie set down her notebook and wandered over. “Is he still trying to open a bank account?”  
Kat frowned. “No. Actually, this looks like a merchandise store.”  
“Merchandise?”  
“Yeah,” said Kat, and stood back to let Annie see the screen.  
Images of plastic figurines, tee shirts, baseball caps and assorted goods lined the page, overlaid on an eye-smartingly bright background.  
“Are those Avatar toys?” asked Annie, squinting against the glare.  
Kat nodded. “Looks like.”  
“Arooo!” From the hallway came the sound of dejected wolf howling. “Aroooo!”

  


Kat stifled a giggle. “I guess he didn’t find what he was looking for.”  
“How would he have made the purchase, anyway?” wondered Annie. “I am reasonably certain that he has no money, and completely certain that he has no credit card.”  
“Even I have to ask my mum to order for me,” Kat agreed. “They don’t take cash.”  
“Could you ask her to get something for Renard?” asked Annie. “I could get it for him as a gift, if I knew exactly what he wanted.”  
Kat shrugged. “Ask him.”  
Just on cue, Renard stalked back in, transformed back into his plush form and plopped himself down on Antimony’s bed passive-aggressively.  
Annie and Kat exchanged knowing looks.  
“Reynardine,” said Annie, “is something wrong?”  
“How can it be?” he demanded cryptically of no one in particular. “Imbeciles. Imbeciles!” He shook his fluffy fist at the screen.  
“The toymakers?” asked Kat.  
“Bah!” said Reynardine, crossing his paws over his chest. “There must be a dozen figurines of that pitiful turncoat Zuko, and not a single sample of his clearly superior sister!”  
“Some people have no priorities,” said Annie dryly.  
“Clearly!”  
Kat sat down at the computer. “Maybe you’ve just been looking in the wrong places,” she said. “Let me search around, I’ll see if I can find something you’ll approve of.” She tapped at the keyboard thoughtfully.  
Reynardine pretended he wasn’t paying attention, but snuck looks at her from under the covers now and then. Annie went back to her homework.  
“Hey, what about this?” said Kat suddenly. “This store has a Zhao figure. You liked him, right?”

  


Reynardine muttered something about being a thoughtless failure, but crawled out of bed to glance at the screen.  
“Actually, wait,” said Kat. “What about the place where I got my Toph figure? They never made any official ones of her, either.” She wrinkled her nose. “Losers.”  
“This one?” asked Annie, picking up the green figurine on Kat’s cluttered desk.  
“Yeah,” said Kat. “Some fan made it out of a blank, I think. Someone who knows where it’s at, anyway. Let me see if their site is still up.”  
Soon, she was tapping away enthusiastically, while Renard hung off her shoulder, hawkishly watching her every move.  
“Ta daa!” said Kat, wiggling her fingers like she did after she showed Annie a card trick.

  


Annie came over to look at the screen. “Wow,” she said. “Someone made that by hand?”  
Kat nodded. “You’re lucky Aang’s your favorite, it’s not like they weren’t going to make toys of the star, or anything.”  
“Kat, I don’t play with action figures,” said Annie, “so it doesn’t matter much. What do you think, Renard?”  
He made a muffled noise. “She’ll do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Images: The howling wolf is a photo from Wikimedia Commons, by user Baccharus. The Zhao action figure is a photo from the online shop cnanimetoy.com. The brilliant Azula custom figure is by kimmie1985 on the website figurerealm.com and all credit goes to the maker, because there's no official Azula figurine!


End file.
